Perfecta representacion y perfecto para mi
by ritorudeito
Summary: Continuacion de: Exactamente lo que yo siempre soñe Kenji busca enfrentar de nuevo a Ranma, quien descubrira varios secretos, antes y despues de ese combate.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

En busca de una revancha

La menor de las Tendo se levanto temprano y se preparó para ir practicar al dojo, se puso el gi de entrenamiento y se cubrio con algo mas por el frio, tambien añadio algo que desde hace unos dias no olvidaba ponerse cada mañana, el hermoso anillo que su prometido le habia regalado.

Como aun era muy temprano nadie mas se habia levantado, o eso creia ella una vez que estubo lista se dirijio al dojo, y se llevo una gran sorpresa pues hay ya se encontraba practicando su prometido, lo cual era inusual, pues el no se levantaba tan temprano, mucho menos en vacaciones. El artista marcial estaba tan concentrado en su practica que no notaba aun su presencia, al observarlo con mas atencion, se dio la chica se dio cuenta de que su prometido practicaba una Kata, pero no era una que conociera, ni nunca lo habia visto antes practicarla, _¿Crearia una nueva? _pensó la chica, al verlo un poco mas atentamente, cuando probablemente se acercaba el final, reconocio algo, despues de una vuelta, el chico se inclino lentamente con ambos brazos al frente como sujetando algo, y finalizo con un golpe, y lentamenten se volvio a incorporar. _Eso ultimo era como.. la parte final del baile que nosot.._

- ¡Akane! - le dijo su prometido interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sorprendiendola - ¿cuanto hace que estas hay?

- Bueno yo.. yo venia a practicar un rato se.. se me fue el sueño y.. ¿eso.. eso era una nueva Kata? - dijo haciendo ademan con las manos

- Amm pues si

- ¿tu la inventaste?

- Si,

-¿Y hace cuanto?

- De hecho, hace solo unos momentos, ¿por que?

- Bueno es que, unas partes parecian sacadas de una coreografia de baile, y como nunca habia visto que la practicaras.. - _Asombroso acaba de hacerla hace unos momentos _pensó la chica - y .. ¿como se llama?

- Pues.. - el chico se sonrojo por un momento y luego respondio - aun no tiene nombre, ademas.. - agreo rapidamente antes de que pudiera comentarle algo mas, como en que se baso para crearla - de nuevo me espias mientras entrenó eh!

- Yo no te estaba espiando,- se apresuro a decir- ya te dije que venia a practicar, ni siquiera sabia que estabas aqui

- Vamos, te quedasta hay parada mirando, como cuando te castigaron en la escuela

- ¡Que noooo idiota! - dijo empezando a molestarse

- ¡¿A Quien le dices idiota?! - dijo el artista marcial en el mismo tono que ella, de pronto escucharon como alguien se acercaba, como empezaba a verse la luz del sol, a penas lograron distinguir una silueta que se apoyaba en un palo y caminaba con lentitud

- ¿quien sera? - le pregunto Akane, ahora hablando casi en un susurro

- Quien mas, es el desorientado de Ryoga - quien al tiempo cayó al suelo, los dos chicos se acercaron a verlo

- Ryoga ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Akane

- ¿Akane? ¿y tu que haces aqui?

- Ah, esta es mi casa, estas en el dojo - el chico perdido se levanto al escuchar eso

- Entonces, ¿finalmente llegue al dojo? - miro de pronto en todas las direcciones como buscando a alguien, hasta asegurarse de que no habia nadie mas - Al menos ya no me siguieron,

- ¿quien? - dijo Akane

- ¿a que te refieres Ryoga? - le pregunto Ranma

- Todos estos dias he estado buscando el dojo,hay algo importante que debo decirles..

Los 3 entraron al dojo, y se sentaron en el suelo, para que Ryoga empezara a relatar

- Yo estaba cerca de mi casa.. creo, cuando note que alguien me seguia, entonces me detuve y le dije a quien fuera que estuviese siguiendome que saliera, se trataba de aquellos 3 chicos, los que enfrentamos en la montaña

- ¿y por que ellos estarian siguiendote? - le dijo Akane

- No me digas ¿volvio a retarte Hotaru? - pregunto Ranma

- No exactamente veras..

FLASH BACK

- ¿Ustedes otra vez? ¿Ahora que quieren? - el que responde al nombre de Kenji se acerco a Ryoga dejando a los otros 2 unos pasos atras, y de una forma aun mas que obvia comenzo a verlo de pies a cabeza, se giro a ver a sus compañeros - aparentemente el no lo tiene - el que responde al nombre de Hotaru, quien ya habia sostenido dos peleas con Ryoga anteriormente se acerco y dijo - Hay una forma de saberlo - y comenzo a atacar a Ryoga, quien obviamente respondio, despues de unos momentos Hotaru se retiro, y añadio - No creo que el lo tenga

- ¿No tengo que? Responde - dijo Ryoga ahora furioso levantando a Kenji de la camisa, quien se solto y respondio

- No te buscamos a ti! pero sirve de algo y dime donde esta el otro chico

- ¿quien? - pregunto Ryoga, entonces la chica que los acompaña respondio antes de que lo hiciera su hermano

- Quien mas, tu amigo, el chico que derroto a Kenji en la montaña

- ¡¿Tienes que estar repitiendolo!? - pregunto enojado Kenji a su hermana

- ¿Para que buscan a Ranma? - pregunto Ryoga, y una vez mas Haruhi se quiso adelantar

- Pues por que seguramente el tie..- entonces su hermano la interrumpio

- Tenemos algo pendiente, busco retarlo otra vez,

- ¿que no lo buscabas para quitarle el..?

- ¡Silencio Haruhi! Ahora dime donde lo encuentro

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Yo no le dije donde estabas, pero escuche como uno de ellos dijo que lo mas probable es que yo vendria a avisarles y continuaron siguiendome, ellos creen que no me di cuenta, pero como tarde tanto en encontrar el dojo lo mas probable es que..-

- Que se hayan perdido, al fin sirvio para algo tu sentido de orientacion - añadio Ranma

- No creo que te busque solo para retarte otra vez Ranma - le dijo Akane

- Tengo la impresion de que busca algo que cree que tu tienes - le dijo Ryoga. Ranma comenzó a atar cabos, vio al anillo que Akane llevaba aun, y finalmente lo entendio_ ¡Lo tengo_ Penso golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano, los dos chicos lo vieron detenidamente

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

- Creo que Ryoga debio quedarse mas tiempo en el dojo - dijo la menor de las Tendo a su prometido, ellos seguian en el dojo despues de la charla con Ryoga, quien se habia ido a penas ase unos momentos - ¿por que se abra ido tan pronto?

- Ya lo oiste, ese chico ya lo desafia 3 veces, tiene razon en querer entrenar en caso de que tambien quiera revancha como Kenji - decia el artista marcial a su prometida - ademas, seguro sigue mas cerca de lo que te imaginas

- ¿Enserio crees que te buscan solo para pelear contigo de nuevo?

- De verdad que eres algo lenta Akane, es obvio que me busca para eso, pero tambien quiere algo mas - dijo esto ultimo mirando detenidamente a su prometida - solo piensalo un momento desde el principio ellos estaban hay buscando algo,- la chica parecio no entender- como tu dijiste, se rumora que en ese lugar hay joyas, pero ellos no buscaban cualquiera - dijo levantando la mano donde Akane llevaba el anillo que le regalo, Akane parecio entender tambien - segun dijo el maestro es muy codiciado - dijo ahora soltando su mano y Akane continuo observando el anillo- sobre todo por quienes practican artes marciales, de alguna forma ellos se enteraron y al darse cuenta de que este ya no esta y como probablemente somos los unicos ademas de ellos que han estado hay, creen que uno de nosotros lo tiene. Aunque aun no se que es lo que se supone que hace el diamante, seguro hace alguna diferencia en una pelea, por eso el maestro me preguntó si he peleado con alguien desde que te lo di Akane, y por eso es que Hotaru lucho momentaneamente con Ryoga, no lo estaba retando nuevamente, queria ver si habia cambiado algo en particular en el, tal vez en su fuerza, solo el lo podia saber pues era el unico de los tres que ha luchado con el a pesar de haber perdido, al no descubrir nada deben suponer que esta en mis manos

Wow Impresionante

pensaba Akane _Dedujo todo eso en solo unos instantes.. y tarda horas con un problema de matematicas _- Entonces ¿que vas a hacer? quiero decir, ese chico le dijo a Ryoga que ha entrenado y que no te sera tan facil esta vez

- Despues de haber seguido a Ryoga deben estar bastante lejos de aqui, de todos modos yo tambien pienso entrenar, y tambien pienso hacer algo mas..- dijo mirando el diamante que estaba en el indice de su prometida.


	2. ¡Eso tampoco es!

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

CAPITULO 2

¡Eso tampoco es!

El artista marcial se habia propuesto tambien encontrar el secreto del anillo, pero si el mismo estaba en lo correcto, necesitaba pelear contra alguien para verificarlo, alguien con quien hubiera luchado ya anteriormente y que pudiera notar cualquier diferencia por minima que fuera, pero ¿quien seria el mas indicado para eso?.. _Me pregunto si el desorientado de Ryoga ya estara lejos de Nerima.. o si tal vez esta en el lote que esta en la esquina _pensaba el artista marcial, considerando a su amigo-rival,de todos modos cuantas opciones tenia si el anillo provocaba una diferencia en batalla, tal vez el maestro era una opcion.. o su padre _Creo que ire a ver si Ryoga ya se fue_, el chico se disponia a salir del dojo cuando vio como alguien entraba rapidamente por el porton y abrazaba a su prometida que estaba de espaldas a ellos

- Shampoo mi amor! - grito Mousse mientras abrazaba a Akane fuertemente

-¡Yo no soy Shampoo! - dijo Akane, pero antes de lograr hacerle algo..

- ¡Ponte tus telescopios! - grito Ranma cayendo sobre la cabeza de Mousse- ¡Y sueltala ella no es Shampoo! - grito una vez mas apartandolo de su prometida y dandole un golpe, que lo lanzo muy lejos, mas de lo habitual, de hecho mas lejos de lo que el hubiera pensado. Ambos chicos lo vieron alejarse, la chica estaba bastante sorprendida, quizas tanto como su prometido

- Ranma, no.. era necesario golpearlo tan fuerte - le dijo lentamente Akane a su prometido

- Yo.. Yo no pense en.. quiero decir.. yo no quiese golpearlo.. con tanta fuerza.. yo no me di cuenta - ambos se miraron extrañados

- Veo que aun no lo descubres Ranma

- Maestro Happosai.. ¿a que se refiere? - le pregunto Akane, mientras Ranma parecio entender algo _La fuerza.. ¡eso debe ser!_

- Incremente la fuerza.. ¿no es cierto? - le pregunto Ranma al maestro

- Asi que aun no lo descubres.. del todo, eh Ranma

- ¿Hay algo mas? - pregunto Ranma sin pensarlo

- Te dije que no te lo diria!

- Pero maestro.. - trato de decirle Akane

- Hay ya me voy! - y el maestro desaparecio

- ¿Quiere decir que sigues como al principio? - pregunto Akane a su prometido

- No lo creo, definitivamente afecta la fuerza, pero debe haber algo mas.. - dijo esto ultimo en un tono bastante pensativo - Me pregunto.. - se fue por un momento del lugar sin siquiera terminar la oracion, dejando confundida a su prometida, y poniendola mas confundida aun cuando regreso con varios trozos de madera, los cuales dejo caer al suelo y les prendio fuego. La duda se aclaro cuando la chica vio como su prometido arrojaba castañas al fuego y comenzaba a sacarlas de hay sin quemarse hasta terminar, rapidamente solto las castañas al suelo - Eso no es!

- Ehhhh Ranma.. - trataba de decirle algo la menor de las Tendo pero el subio rapidamente al techo, desde hay se lanzo hacia abajo cayendo en el estanque, saliendo de el la chica pelirroja, se dirijio nuevamente a las castañas, las saco del fuego con la misma velocidad que cuando era un chico, - Definitivamente eso no es!

- Oye Ranma..

- Espera.. - le dijo dirijiendose ahora hacia donde habia varios tabiques, amontono uno sobre otro poniendo mas que de costumbre, de un salto se elevó y se dejo caer sobre la columna de tabiques golpenadola con el antebrazo, rompiendo asi cada uno de ellos, despues de pensar unos segundos - No creo que haya sido por eso..- dijo con arrogancia - tal vez.. - ahora se dirijio a la cuerda que usaban para tender la ropa, la subio un poco mas y despues comenzo a caminar sobre ella, iba haciendolo sin esfuerzo, como si caminara en el suelo - ¡RANMA! - Le grito esta vez su prometida, haciendo que se distrajera y cayera de nuevo al estanque

- ¡QUEEEE QUIERES! ¡Por que me gritas!- dijo la chica pelirroja saliendo nuevamente del agua - Hiciste que cayera al agua.. aunque eso tampoco es..

- ¿No crees que sea necesario que lo lleves contigo? - le dijo Akane a su prometido, enseñandole el diamante

- Llevar el.. llevar el anillo conmigo - dijo lentamente la chica pelirroja asimilando la informacion

- Vaya Ranma definitivamente mejoraste tu resistencia al frio, antes eso te hubiera puesto a temblar - le dijo su padre que se iba acercando

- y ya aprendi la tecnica que me mostro el maestro - le dijo con orgullo la chica pelirroja

- es cierto tio Genma, la utilizo en el duelo que tuvo en Shirenasan

- aun debes aprender la contraparte de esa tecnica,

- ¿la contraparte?

- y te advierto que es aun mas dificil

- bien muestrame - respondio la chica pelirroja subiendo la guardia

- ¿recuerdas cuando entrenaste para aprender el dragon volador? ¿dime si recuerdas en que consistia ese entrenamiento?

- Sangre fria y corazon de hielo

- aaaah buena forma de resumirlo, basta ya de eso lo mejor es que te de una desmostracion - la chica pelirroja asintio y vio a su papá con atencion -la idea de esto es que el frio no te afecte en medio de un combate, por el contrario debe beneficiarte, debe ser parte de ti mismo, - entonces encendio una pequeña fogata - incluso seria posible que la apagaras con solo estar cerca. asi que presta atencion - la chica pelirroja veia atentamente lo que hacia su padre, se quito todo lo que pudiera abrigarle del frio y se concentro y.. unos segundos mas tarde podemos una gota de sudor al estilo anime sobre las dos chicas observando como el temblaba de frio

- ¡Es asi como demuestras que el frio es parte de ti mismo!

- La verdad es que seguro tu si podras descubrirlo esto es mejor que la que ya dominas, solo pon algo de frio al ataque que uses

- entonces.. ¡Tu no sabes como se hace!

´´Yo solo soy un panda´´ decia el letrero que le mostro a su hijo ahora convertido en panda jugando una pelota

- ¿quieres decir que ahora ademas de averiguar para que sirve eso - dijo señalando el anillo que llevaba Akane - tengo que averiguar como hacer una tecnica de la que no tengo ni idea?

´´No puedes?´´ mostro otro letrero

- ¡Claro que puedo! - finalizo la chica pelirroja dirijiendose al dojo


	3. Solo vengo a advertirte

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAPITULO 3

Vengo a advertirte

La chica pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo del dojo muy pensativo

_Veamos ese anillo hace una diferencia en combate, pero en todas las pruebas que hice no hubo ninguna, no en velocidad, no en equilibrio tampoco en la fuerza pero debe ser importante como para que lo esten buscando, por otro lado papá quiere que desifre la contraparte de la tecnica que ya se, esa se basa en resistir el frio usando un golpe de autentica furia y asi atacar con mas fuerza, sin embargo no puede usarse a menos que de verdad te molestes, por lo tanto la parte opuesta debe basarse en.._

Entonces recordo las palabras de su padre

_´´Recuerdas tu entrenamiento para el dragon volador´´_

_´´Solo pon algo de frio al momento que ataques´´_

_¡Seguro debe basarse en el frio! pero.. ¿como exactamente?_

Entonces escucho que alguien se acercaba

- Onigiri.. grasias - le dijo al ver que le llevaba algo de agua caliente, cuando se convirtio, Onigiri empezo a hacerle señas para que lo siguiera, el chico le hizo caso y salieron del dojo, ya afuera Akane que lo vio salir le pregunto que estaba haciendo

- Parece que quiere enseñarme algo - le respondio, Onigiri seguia jalando de su dueño, Akane se pregunto que era lo que queria y tambien lo siguio, este los llevo afuera del dojo y les indico que miraran a cierta direccion, hay Ranma vio como sus 3 anteriores oponentes caminaban unas cuadras de su casa - Ranma empezó a acercarse a ellos - Mira quienes aparecierion - comento el artista marcial

- Ranma ¿que haces? - pregunto la chica al ver que su prometido se acercaba a ellos

- Voy a verlos, despues de todo me estaban buscando ¿no?

- Seguro quieres ver a esa molesta chica de nuevo - el artista marcial se detuvo, y empezo a jalar del brazo a su prometida, haciendo que lo acompañara - ¿y ahora que?

- ¿como que? que vendras conmigo.. trata de que no miren el anillo - le dijo a Akane quien lo cubrio con la otra mano y junto a Onigiri siguio a su prometido - Creo que difinitivamente Ryoga los retraso aun parese que no saben donde estan - le comentaba a su prometida mientras se acercaban a los chicos que aun no los habian visto

Mira quien esta aqui Akane, parece que quiere otra paliza - al escucharlo los 3 chicos se giraron para verlo, cada uno con su propia reaccion. Aunque no expreso nada en voz alta. se podia notar que Hotaru agradecia no tener que buscar mas, Kenji por su parte demostro su poco autocontrol, enfureciendo al recordar con esas palabras aquella derrota, la cual le habia resultado tan facil a su oponente,

- Veremos quien recibe ahora la pa..

- Hola Ranma - le saludo Haruhi con una coqueta sonrisa, de nuevo interrumpiendo a su hermano - No sabes lo bueno que es verte

- ¿Tu no puedes dejar de interrumpirme? - le reclamo Kenji

- Solo lo saludaba - dijo Haruhi sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo a Ranma

- ¿Para que me buscabas? - pregunto Ranma empezando a hartarse de la situacion

- ¿como para que?.. es obvio que..

- Kenji busca la revancha Ranma - dijo Haruhi interrumpiendo de nuevo a Kenji, provocando que este se molestara

- Pues el esta listo para este momento si asi lo quieres - respondio ahora Akane - ¿solo el quiere una revancha? - le pregunto a Haruhi como forma indirecta de hacerle saber que se estaba molestando

- Pero no sera ahora - hablo ahora Hotaru - Kenji - dijo ahora solo dirijiendose a el hablandole en voz baja - no crees que es mejor en otro momento.. y en otro lugar - el parecio entender a que se referia

- Bien, que sea dentro de 2 dias, en Shirenasan.. y por favor trae contigo a tu linda acompañante - le dijo refiriendose a Akane,

- Hay estaremos - y finalmente los 3 chicos se retiraron, no sin que antes Haruhi se despidiera con una coqueta seña de Ranma, molestando de nuevo a Akane.

Los dos chicos acompañados de Onigiri caminaban de regreso al dojo

- Eso quiere decir que tienes dos dias para descubrir lo que hace el diamante

- Grasias por recordarmelo

- Ademas de lo que te asigno el tio Genma

- ¡Y ni siquiera el sabe hacerlo!

A la mañana siguiente Akane caminaba por la calle, se dirijia a comprar algo por encargo de Kasumi, cuando alguien interrumpio su camino

- ¿Ahora que quieres? ¿y por que no estas con tus acompañantes?

- ¿Por que no estas tu con los tuyos? considerando la incomparable compañia de ellos, la de Ranma sobre todo

- ¿Que quieres entonces?

- Solo vengo a advertirte - dijo Haruhi ahora hablando algo mas seria - a ti y a tu.. novio, yo no vi su anterior enfrentamiento, pero nunca antes habia oido que derrotaran tan facilmente a mi hermano, dile a el que ahora no le sera muy facil, mi hermano a entrenado, de verdad no saben lo enfrentaran

- Ustedes tampoco - le respondio Akane con una media sonrisa algo burlona - no lo conoces, de verdad son ustedes quienes no tienen idea, ¿se te ofrece algo mas?

- No, a menos que quieras permitirme una cita con tu novio

- Ni hablar

- Lo sabia, bueno en tu lugar creo que nadie lo haria,sabes aun no decido que es lo que encuentro mas atractivo en el sabes, tal vez..

- sus ojos- respondio sin pensar Akane

- si, ¿por que no? con ese tono de cielo - Akane rio un momento cuando la escucho

- yo diria que del mar.. no se por que hablo de eso contigo - le respondio Akane y siguio caminando. Haruhi vio que ella llevaba el famoso anillo, y aunque no sabia por era tan importante para su hermano, quiso asegurarse de que Akane estuviera presente en el duelo

- No faltaras al duelo mañana ¿cierto? - le pregunto alcanzandola

El artista marcial se encontraba en el dojo, practicando de nuevo la kata que el mismo habia creado, aun faltaban algunas partes, mientras practicaba pensaba en lo que podria hacer el anillo, o en como practicar una tecnica que nunca habia visto, eso era ahora lo que resultaba mas frustrante el hecho de que su padre no le hubiera dado demasiados datos y que el mismo no pudiera hacerlo estaba comenzando a molestarse

- Ranma! no sabes a quien acabo de ver.. - le dijo Akane que estaba entrando al dojo para platicarle lo que habia pasado

- ¿Entonces viste a Haruhi.. sola?

- Si, me dijo que queria darme una advertencia, mas bien que yo te avisara a ti

- ¿sobre que?

- Dice que Kenji su hermano a entrenado y que nunca antes lo habian derrotado y que ahora tu no la tendras tan facil

- Ya lo veremos! - dijo Ranma chocando un puño contra su mano - ¿solo eso te dijo? - eso hizo que Akane recordara que efectivamente le habia dicho algo mas, y de pronto se molesto

- ¿Preguntas que si te mando decir algo? ¡No pense que te importara lo que te diga esa chica!

- De nuevo con tus celos

- Yo no estoy celosa

- Claro que no - dijo con sarcasmo - definitivamente lo estas, no se lo que te haya dicho que te molesto pero a mi no me impor..

- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy molesta!

- ¡Si lo estas!

- ¡Que no! ¡Idiota sin cerebro!

- ¡Niña bobaaa! - Despues de esa discusion Akane salio del dojo para dirijirse a su habitacion, el artista marcial permanecio en el dojo


	4. Tambien puedo disfrutar el frio

CAPITULO 4

Tambien puedo disfrutar de el frio

El tiempo solo pasaba, el artista marcial hacia lo posible por saber que era lo que hacia el anillo sin exito, el dia del duelo se acercaba, si definitivamente afectaba en una pelea y su oponente sabia como hacerlo tendria ventaja sobre el. Finalmente una noche antes de la pelea, el maestro Happosai le revelo un detalle, sin importancia aparentemente pero con mucho significado ´´Hasta ahora solo lo has intentado como entrenamiento, veras la diferencia solo en un combate real, no voy a decirte mas´´ y era verdad, Ranma no habia tenido una pelea real hasta ese momento, y en todo el entrenamiento que habia hecho el diamante no habia ´´reaccionado´´ en ningun momento, ´´Debes dar una autentica prueba de que el diamante esta en tus manos´´ pero ¿que significaba eso? ¿se suponia que era literal y que efectivamente debe llevar el anillo con el? por otro lado, aun no habia desifrado lo que le habia dicho su padre sobre esa tecnica contra el frio, segun le habia dicho debia ser capaz de apagar una fogata con solo estar cerca y asi demostrar que el frio lo llevaba consigo mismo, la pelea era al dia siguiente, y seria en el lugar mas frio que pueda haber, definitivamente aprenderla hubiera sido algo bueno pero ya no habia tiempo, pero despues de todo el ya resistia el frio bastante bien

- ¿A que hora saldremos mañana para Shirenasan? - se acerco su prometida a preguntarle, interrumpiendo asi sus pensamientos

- ¿Vendras?

- Por su puesto que ire

- A misma hora que la ultima vez - dijo levantandose para entrar a la casa - y no olvides llevar contigo el anillo

- Siempre lo llevo conmigo - respondio Akane con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, aunque creyo que su prometido no alcanzon a escucharla definitivamente la escucho.

Aun no amanecia cuando los dos prometidos saliron de la casa en compañia de Onigiri, a modo de algo de ejercicio, los 3 iban corriendo, en el momento justo cuando iban saliendo de Nerima, el chico le pregunto a su prometida si no habia olvidado llevar el diamante, pero accidentalmente alguien los escucho

- ¿Que anillo? ¿Airen regalarle anillo a chica Tendo? - pregunto una enojada Shampoo que se habia parado frente a ellos impidiendo el paso

- ¿Regalarle yo algo a ella? - respondio Ranma como siempre sin pensarlo - ¿quien le regalaria algo a una chica tan poco atractiva y que ni siquiera se le veria bien?

- ¡Ni a mi me interesa que alguien tan idiota me regale algo! y sin tan mal se ve en mi, entonces ¡no volvere a usarlo! lo dejare justo donde tu lo encontraste - concluyo Akane para asi seguir su camino a Shirenasan

- Akane esperaa..

- ¡Airen poder regalarle algo a Shampoo! - dijo la misma abrazandose a el hasta que ambos escucharon unos gruñidos - ¿Por que perro negro gruñirle a Shampoo?

- Por que Shampoo no agradarle - dijo el artista marcial haciendo una imitacion de ella, quien ya lo habia soltado y se alejo rapido del dojo, tal vez ni siquiera logro escuchar la perfecta imitacion que habia hecho- gracias amigo - le dijo acariciando su hermoso pelo negro - Parese que Akane se molesto, vamos hay que alcanzarla - dijo y ambos siguieron corriendo rumbo a Shirenasan

- ¡Ese idiota! - decia Akane aun muy molesta - Si me queda tan mal por que no se lo dio a una de sus lindas prometidas.. - para ese momento ya estaba entrando a la montaña, su prometido venia apenas unos pasos mas atras, pero llego justo cuando ella decia en voz alta - Ya que le molesta tanto que lo lleve.. - dijo quitandose el hermoso diamante - no volvere a usarlo, ¡ahora mismo.. lo regreso a donde estaba! - finalizo haciendo ademan de lanzarlo a cualquier direccion, su prometido la detuvo justo cuando iba a hacerlo

- ¡No lo hagas Akane! - dijo deteniendo su brazo con el que iba a lanzarlo

- ¡Sueltame ya idiota! - respondio Akane jalando inutilmento su brazo

- No, escucha primero si Shampoo sabe que yo te..

- ¡No me importa Shampoo! - finalmente logro soltarse y tambien lanzo el anillo, justo a la direccion donde estaba llegando el oponente de Ranma

- ¡Vaya yo creia que obtenerlo iba a ser mas dificil! Una discusion del par de enamorados me lo puso mas facil de lo que creia - dijo Kenji levantando el anillo del suelo

- Bien hecho Akane - le dijo en voz baja Ranma

- Kenji por favor - le dijo su hermana que ahora entraba en escena - ellos estaban discutiendo, vaya forma de estar enamorado que es esa

- ¿Crees que puedas cuidarlo mientras acabo con el? no quisiera tener esa ventaja - dijo Kenji a su hermana entregandole el anillo

- ¡Devuelve eso de una vez! - grito Akane a la otra chica iniciando asi una pelea, Haruhi al principio solo la esquivaba,

- ¡No importa lo que hagas no te lo voy a entregar! - dijo Haruhi - ¡Kenji! - le dijo lanzandole el anillo a su hermano, el trato de atraparlo pero Ranma lo impidio, el anillo cayo entre laa nieve pero sin darse cuenta ahora habian iniciado un duelo dos a dos, y momentaneamente Akane y Ranma se unieron para pelear contra el par de hermanos olvidando la discucion de hace unos minutos, ambos tenian una muy buena coordinacion, y recreando el baile que habian compartido hace unos dias, usaron uno de esos pasos de baile en la batalla, esos pasos formaban parte tambien de la kata que Ranma habia inventado. Entonces Ranma la cogio por la cintura levantandola para que ella pudiera dar una patada a los dos hermanos.

- Crei que el duelo era entre tu y yo Kenji - le decia Ranma

- admito que las chicas no tienen que meterse - le respondio - entonces ahora que sea encerio

- Espero que esta vez si me dures mas 3 minutos - respondio Ranma

La temperatura era helada cuando la pelea comenzo, Ranma lograba esquivar la mayoria de los ataques y despues lo ataco enserio haciendo que su oponente cayera, entonces el se levanto, y al ver que la temperatura no le afectaba a Ranma, a diferencia de el que comenzaba a temblar decidio que era momento para intentar algo

- Por un momento pense que no traerias contigo a tu novia, si es que de verdad lo es, claro, no crei que ella querria volver aqui despues de lo de la ultima vez - continuo al ver que no obtenia respuesta - que ¿no te lo conto?

- ¿contarme?

- ¿No te conto como trato a las chicas cuando se ponen dificiles?

Todos hay podian sentir como el aura de Ranma se incrementaba, de verdad estaba enfuereciendo

Vamos ataca de una vez

pensaba Kenji

- ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO.. AKANE?! -exigio saber el artista marcial

- No paso nada - respondio la chica pero vio que su prometido no le creia _Esto debe ser parte de algo, el no me hizo nada y lo sabe, ¿por que le dijo eso a Ranma? _pensaba Akane

- ¿De verdad crees que llegaste antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo? - añadio Kenji

- ¡Ranma es mentira! - le decia inutilmente Akane

- ¡No se lo que atreviste a hacer, pero te juro que ahora mismo pagaras el haberte metido con MI PROMETIDA! - finalmente Ranma lo ataco, Kenji recibio los fuertes golpes, pero de pronto Ranma se detuvo, lentamente empezo a temblar, a sentir el frio el intenso frio _¿Que pasa?_

¿Que estara pasando? a el ya no le afectaba esta temperatura

Pensaba Akane

- La ultima vez parecio que te gustaba el calor - dijo Kenji a Ranma

- Kenji crei que no lo usarias - le reclamo su hermana

- tu no te metas

- ¡Si me meto! - respondio su hermana ahora molesta

- No queria hacer esto contigo, pero ya que no dejas de entrometerte y estas molesta ¡por que no aprovechar! - dijo al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo, y la chica al momento grito y temblo de frio

- ¿Puedo saber que estas haciendo? - pregunto una enojada Akane

- ¿Tu tambien? bueno asi es mejor- respondio Kenji acercandose a Akane y tocandole ligeramente del brazo, despues de un breve instante ella se doblo, cayendo de rodillas en la nieve temblando de frio

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! - grito Ranma atacando nuevamente a Kenji, dandole una fuerte patada que lo alejo de la chica, a la que no pudo responder por que estaba distraido - Akane ¿estas bien? - dijo arrodillandose a un lado de Akane

- Juroo quee noo paaassooo naaanaada - decia Akane con cierta dificultad por que temblaba de frio - El solo queria..

- Hacerme enojar - termino su frase el artista marcial - lo se, es como si.. como si pudiera quitar el calor

- ¿Quitaaaarteee eel caaalor? - pregunto la chica aun temblando

- Se que es dificil de creerlo pero.. - entonces se detuvo al recordar algo que le habia dicho su padre _´´Si el frio te afectara en medio de una pelea ¿sabes lo que pasa cierto?´´ _- Por es lo hace - penso en voz alta

- ¿Haceer queee? - le pregunto

- Debo contrarestarlo - seguia pensando en voz alta el chico - ¿como?

- ¿queeee? - aun le temblaba la voz a ella

_Esta tecnica no requiere un golpe de furia, por lo tanto no requiere calor,_

recordaba el chico la tecnica que su padre le habia encomendado desifrar sin desirle como hacerlo _Tu sabes como lograrlo Ranma, tu mismo tienes la respuesta _volvio a recordar las palabras de su padre _Sangre fria y corazon de hielo.. _- ¡Eso debe ser! - exclamo finalmente el artista marcial,

- Ranma ¿Queeee pasaaa?

- De vez en cuendo el viejo tiene sus acertaciones.. se que debo hacer - dijo desabrochando su chaqueta, quitandosela y colocandola sobre los hombros de su prometida - Escuchame, trata de entrar en calor, que no vuelva a acercarse, yo no permitire que te haga algo de nuevo

- Ranmaaa - le dijo la chica mirandolo detenidamente

- Haruhi - el grito del otro chico les interrumpio - ¡¿Donde esta el anillo?!

En medio de la pelea ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta que el anillo habia salido volando justo hacia el lugar donde Ranma lo habia encontrado en un principio. Onigiri ladro señalando aquel lugar

- ¿Tu crees que esta hay? - pregunto Ranma a Onigiri quien ladro dandole una respuesta afirmativa - Bien amigo encuentralo

- Yo ire con el - le dijo Akane, entonces los dos se fueron a buscar, pero no notaron que sus oponentes escucharon

- No se como le tiene tanta confianza a un perro.. pero si esta hay trata de encontrarlo antes que ellos - le ordeno Kenji a su hermana, quien le dedico una mirada nada amigable pero aun asi obedecio

- ¡Kenji tu y yo vamos a seguir! - Entonces Kenji tomo posicion esperando que Ranma lo atacara de nuevo, pensando en una nueva forma de hacerlo enojar. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos atacara _Supongo que tendre que atacarlo primero_ penso Kenji para finalmente atacarlo, Ranma espero _Solo pon algo de frio al ataque que uses _recordo nuevamente, Kenji le dio varios golpes los cuales todos esquivo - Bien.. ¡Ahora es mi turno! - respondio Ranma con el truco de las castañas calientes pero dandole un nuevo toque, con cada golpe lanzaba tambien algo de nieve, por lo tanto no solo los golpes lo lastimaban tambien le daban frio - He hecho el truco de las castañas calientes.. ahora tambien en la nieve.. Como vez tambien puedo disfrutar del frio

_Debo hacerlo enojar de nuevo.._

pensaba Kenji


	5. Diamante rojo escarlata

CAPITULO 5 **Diamante rojo escarlata**

Mientras tanto en el interior de la cueva..

- No entiendo como le tienen confianza ciega al perro - comento Haruhi

- Y yo no entiendo que estas haciendo aqui

- Lo mismo que tu

- Entonces ¿tu sabes para que es el anillo y como funciona?

- No lo se, mi hermano lleva tiempo buscandolo, la ultima vez que estuvimos aqui hablaron sobre una inscrip.. - se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta que le estaba dando demasiados datos, Akane la miro un momento y continuo buscando, despues de un rato ninguna de las dos lo encontro - Insisto, ustedes deben estar locos para confiar ciegamente en este perro - ella no te terminaba de hablar cuando Onigiri ya estaba gruñiendole muy de cerca - ¿y ahora que le pasa? - pregunto con miedo

- No sabes todo lo que Ranma le confia a Onigiri, ¿puedes ahora dame una buena razon para no pedirle que termine de atacarte? - le dijo Akane - Puedes decirme por ejemplo de que inscripcion estabas hablando

- No te lo dire

- ¡Onigiri! - le grito Akane para que la atacara

- ¡Esta bien te lo dijgo..! solo alejalo de mi, - Akane lo detuvo justo antes de que le hiciera algo - Crei que solo obedecia a su dueño

- y asi es.. ahora habla - añadio Akane

- Una inscripcion que estaba en una parte de esta cueva.. no se que es lo que dice pero seguro que hay explica por que es tan importante el diamante - Akane empezo a buscar alrededor, hasta que vio unas marcas en una de las paredes, se acerco y sin darse cuenta la otra chica la siguio

´´ Rareza valor y belleza

Fuerza otorgada a quien lo poseea

asi como el, a todos superara´´

Akane vio que habia escrito algo mas un poco mas abajo, era dificil de leer y estaba cubierto de nieve, mientras tanto Haruhi logro ver donde se encontraba el anillo y corrio a tomarlo justo antes de que Akane leyera lo de mas, Onigiri corrio a ella tratando de evitarlo pero ella corrio a fuera de la cueva, Akane y Onigiri la siguieron. Desde lo alto Haruhi vio que los dos chicos aun seguian peleando, pero su hermano no era quien iba ganando hasta ese momento _Hoy no se porto bien conmigo, pero si este diamante aumentara su fuerza.. quiere decir que tenerlo es su ultima oportunidad _pensaba ella, entonces desde arriba le llamo - ¡Kenji! - grito al tiempo que le lanzaba el anillo, abajo Kenji logro atraparlo

- Ahora si no tendras oportunidad - le dijo Kenji a Ranma

Arriba Akane se encontraba en una especie de duelo con Haruhi, en un momento las dos cayeron cerca de la inscripcion, con el movimiento de la pelea la nieve que cubria la parte que faltaba por leer se descubrio y las dos chicas pudieron leer:

´´Siempre que pueda representarlo como igual´´

Abajo el duelo de los dos chicos continuaba pero Kenji no parecia haber mejorado mucho al tener el anillo, trataba en repetidas ocasiones de hacer enojar a Ranma sin ningun exito, pues el parecia inalterable, _Parese que ya nada lo molestara, y al estar cerca.. es como si el frio emanara de el y aumentara cada vez mas _pensaba Kenji

- Es suficiente - dijo Ranma - hace unos momentos hiciste una demostracion de tu mejor tecnica, voy a corresponderte mostrandote una de las mias - Kenji no quiso darle mucha importancia, atacando nuevamente a Ranma, quien esquivaba sus golpes y a la vez caminaba en forma de espiral, las chicas en compañia de Onigiri llegaron abajo justo cuando:

- ¡HIRYU SHOTEN HA! - un fuerte tornado comenzo, este era probablemente uno de los mas fuertes que Ranma habia lanzado, el fuerte viento era helado, el tornado iba acompañado de nieve y trozos de hielo incluso agua que se levantaron del lago congelado que estaba en el centro del lugar pero ademas las espirales del tornado fueron dibujadas por una luz roja que ascendia al mismo tiempo. podia verse a las dos chicas que trataban inutilmente de entrar en calor. El frio era por poco insoportable.

- ¡Yo gane! - exclamo Ranma cuando todo termino y finalmente vio caido a su oponente

- ¡Kenji! - corrio su hermana junto a el quien logro decirle algo

- ¿Como es posible? ¡Era yo quien tenia el diamante!

Desde lo alto, dibujando sutilmente las espirales del tornado, lentamente caia el diamente en direccion de Ranma, donde finalmente cayo en sus manos

- Contigo no funcionaria de todos modos - le dijo Haruhi a su hermano ahora inconsiente

- Haruhi ¿estan bien? - le pregunto Hotaru que ahora estaba llegando

- Si, ¿puedes llevar a Kenji? - Hotaru obedecio levantandolo sobre su espalda, y se encamino a la salida - Ahora te alcanzo - le dijo Haruhi quien se acerco a donde estaban Akane, Ranma y su mascota

- No creo que te moleste si me despido - dijo Haruhi dirigiendose a Akane - Con mi hermano nunca podra funcionar, definitivamente eres el **unico** que puedo representarlo - le dijo a Ranma quien se confundio al oirla - y ella tiene razon tienes unos ojos muy lindos.. fue muy agradable conocerte Ranma - le dijo dandole un ligero beso que apenas lo toco en la mejilla, lo que provoco la molestia de Akane - y tu, cuidado de las chicas que seguro andan tras el es dificil encontrar a alguien asi.. Adios a los dos - finalizo dirigiendose a afuera donde la esperaba Hotaru con su hermano

- ¿ Tu sabes a que se referia? - le pregunto Ranma a su prometida

- Justo lo que necesitabas ¿no? otra admiradora - el artista marcial vio lo molesta que estaba su prometida

- Hoy en la mañana juraste no volver a usarlo- le dijo mostrandole el anillo - se que estas molesta pero.. no olvides que es tuyo - le dijo tomandola de la mano colocandole el anillo en su indice el cual volvio a brillar ligeramente, a la chica de pronto se le olvido lo molesta que estaba. Ambos prometidos se miraron fijamente de una intensa manera. A lo lejos Haruhi observo la escena, se alejo al fin de ese lugar dejando escapar unas lagrimas.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 **Perfecta representacion.. y tambien perfecto para mi**

Los dos prometidos se encontraban ya en Nerima caminando rumbo al dojo, todo el viaje habia sido en silencio hasta que este se rompio

- Entonces ¿Ahora si vas a contarme? - le dijo el artista marcial a su prometida

- ¿Sobre que? - le respondio

- ¿Es verdad que no recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando el maestro se equivoco y te dio eso que era para mi y que te puso algo..? - la chica se sonrojo al instante

- Mmm.. nnoo yoo casii no recuerdooo - decia nerviosa

- Dijiste que.. que fuiste tu quien escribio el proyecto que leyeron en clase - definitivamente la chica si recordaba todo lo que le habia dicho a su prometido, pero desde aquel dia el no habia vuelto a preguntarle nada, por su parte el artista marcial al no obtener respuesta continuo - ¿Fuiste tu quien lo escribio entonces? - Ella se limito a asentir con la cabeza para luego añadir

- Si vas a ponerte a alardear sobre eso te voy a..

- ¿Alardear..?¿Sobre que Akane?

- Bueno por.. yo.. crei que hablabas de.. En un principio crei que preguntarias sobre lo que paso con el diamante - la dijo tratando cambiar de tema

- Si.. tambien pensaba preguntarte sobre eso ¿tu lo sabes cierto?

- Si

- Bien dime.. si lo tenia el, ¿que fue lo que paso cuando yo lanze el..

- El dragon volador de..- terminando ella la frase pero interrumpiendose a si misma - En el lugar donde lo encontraste habia algo escrito,

- ¿y que decia? - Para esto ya habian llegado al dojo y se encontraban en el jardin

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga textualmente..? Bueno decia algo como ´´Belleza valor belleza y fuerza sera otorgada a quien lo poseea y a todos podra superar´´ Kenji y su hermana creian que bastaba con tenerlo para que eso pasara pero no habian leido lo de mas

- ¿Y que decia lo demas?

- ´´Siempre que pueda representarlo como igual´´

- Y eso significa que.. - decia Ranma hasta que fue interrumpido

- Es obvio ¿no? - dijo ahora el maestro Happosai, fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados no solo por el, tambien por todos lo que hay vivian, que probablamente estaban tambien escuchando la conversacion - Diganme - continuo el maestro - ¿Como describirian ese diamante? Ya que solo funcionaria con una persona que pueda ser descrita igual, exactamente igual que el diamante - Entonces todos los hay presentes empezaron a dar descripciones del anillo y compararlo con el artista marcial

- Bueno ¿como son los diamantes? - dijo en voz alta Nabiki algo pensativa

- Por la forma en que estan compuestos definitivamente son muy duros - decia Kasumi - de hecho por eso significa ´´inalterable´´

- Podriamos decir que eso haria referencia a su fuerza - dijo ahora el padre del artista marcial refiriendose a el

- Nadie pone en duda la fuerza de su hijo, Genma - añadio Soun Tendo - ¿y que me dices de lo inalterable?

- Esa es justo la forma en que el se mantiene en medio de un combate - respondio Genma - siempre mostrando sangre fria

Al oirlo Akane recordo el combate que habia tenido su prometido ese mismo dia, mantenerse presisamente ´´Inalterable´´ y con ´´sangre fria´´ fue escencial para derrotar a Kenji

- No hay que olvidar la belleza, sobre todo la del que lleva Akane - añadio Kasumi con su habitual calma

- ¿Belleza? - dijo Nabiki en voz alta

- Sobre todo en su forma femenina - dijo el maestro Happosai

- Hay que aceptar que como chico tambien ¿No crees Akane? - le dijo Nabiki

- ¡Yo no se nada sobre este idiota! - respondio Akane

- ¿Quien es idiota? - le respondio Ranma, comenzando asi una discusion, por su parte el resto de su familia continuo

- Bueno las propiedades que tienen los diamantes estan entre las mas elevadas de todo lo que se usa en joyeria - añadio Kasumi otra vez

- Sin olvidar que los diamantes rojos estan entre los mas caros, o valiosos - dijo ahora el maestro

- Ranma sera todo lo que quieran pero no pueden negar que el valor le sobra - dijo Genma

- ¿y que dicen de los raros que son esos diamantes? - dijo Soun

- ¿Raro? bueno podria ser.. - decia Genma quien se detuvo al escuchar a Kasumi

- ¡Todos a cenar! - entonces todos olvidaron el tema y se alejaron de hay, solo Nabiki antes de retirarse observo discutir a los prometidos y dijo para si misma

- mmm.. podria ser.. Una **rara** manera de amar - despues se retiro tambien.

Despues de cenar, en el techo del dojo se encontraba la menor de las Tendo, acababa de pasar la puesta de sol y ella se encontraba admirando fijamente el cielo nocturno, no se dio cuenta de cuando alguien mas aparecio

- Akane - la chica volteo a su lado, y vio que ahora su prometido le estaba haciendo compañia

- Despues de todo, el diamante resulto tu perfecta reprentacion ¿eh? - le comento ella - El maestro dijo que ´´reaccionaba´´ ante una expresion de una de sus caracteristicas

- ´´Reacciono´´ con el dragon volador - comento su prometido

- Ahora seria Dragon volador y.. - buscaba la chica un nombre para el nuevo ataque de su prometido

- Dragon volador frio diamante..

- Frio diamante carmesi - añadio su prometida - Dragon volador frio diamante carmesi.. me gusta - entonces la chica se quedo pensando por un momento en la conversacion que ya varias veces habia evitado - Voy a contarte Ranma

- ¿Sobre que?

- Cuando eramos niñas, mientras veiamos una pelicula, Nabiki hablo sobre el ser salvabada por alguien como el actor que salia en la pelicula, te dire que yo no le encontraba el atractivo en absoluto, por eso imagine que si alguien alguna vez me salvara de algo, tendria que ser..

- ¿Perfecto para ti? - añadio el chico, recordando el proyecto

- Pues si.. - admitio la chica con la cara sonrojada - y fue hay cuando pense en la descripcion que aparece en el proyecto.. - y rapido añadio - Tengo que decirte que lo hize por que no crei que existiera una persona como la que yo describi y antes de que empiezes te aclaro que yo en ese entonces no te conocia

- Yo no iba a decirte nada.. tu sola lo aceptaste

- ¡¿Aceptar que?! - pregunto empezando a enojarse

- Bueno cuando el maestro.. no se exactamente lo que te hizo, tu dijiste que..

- ¿Que eres lo que yo siempre habia soñado? - pregunto una sonrojada Akane

- ¿Entonces si lo recordabas?

- No dije eso

- SI lo dijiste..- penso por un momento- Akane ¿Estas aceptando que te gusto? - pregunto direntamente y con arrogancia, poniendo nerviosa a la chica

- No lograras que lo acepte - dijo apartando la mirada de sus ojos azules, el ya estaba consiente de lo que ella pensaba sobre el, sobre sus ojos en particular y probablemente se estaba aprovechando, eso sin contar con lo mas arrogante que seguro se pondria,

- Si ya lo se, ´´No soñaria con alguien como tu´´ - dijo el artista marcial recordando las palabras que ya habia usado su prometida anteriormente, para sorpresa de ella, el chico no añadio nada mas sobre eso

- Tal vez si - dijo en un susurro, que creeyo que el no escucho

- Hace un momento, parecias muy concentrada observando algo en el cielo- le comento a su prometida - ¿En que pensabas?

- Yo.. pensaba que.. hace mucho que no veo una lluvia de estrellas - _De hecho recordaba cuando vi una a tu lado_ penso en sus adentros, el artista marcial observo el cielo nocturno un momento, luego la miro a ella y momentaneamente el dedo donde llevaba su anillo. Sorpresiva y rapidamente sujeto a su prometida con un brazo y se dejo caer hacia abajo llegando al suelo dando un muy fuerte golpe que causo cuartiaduras en el, para luego regresar de un salto al techo

- ¡Ranma que haces! - le reclamo su prometida

- Ahora lo veras - la sujeto de la mano donde llevaba el anillo, apuntandola discretamente al cielo. De pronto del anillo brotaron un sin fin de luces intermitentes que llegaban al cielo. _Responde ante una demostracion de una de sus cualidades,_ recordo Akane

- No es presisamente una lluvia de estrellas pero.. - decia Ranma

- Es perfecto - dijo mirando a su prometido sonriendole ante el detalle que tuvo

- ¿Lo admitiras? - insitio una vez mas el artista marcial

- Definitivemente no lograras que lo diga - respondio Akane, recostandose inconsientemente en el hombro de su prometido para observar su lluvia de estrellas privada - igual tu ya lo sabes - añadio para luego seguir admirando las luces que seguian brotando de su anillo.

_Eso quiere decir que.. entonces es cierto y.. ¿esta diciendo que le gusto?_

Pensaba el artista marcial

_¿Acabo de decirle que me gusta?_

se detubo a pensar la menor de las Tendo

_¿Y que se supone que pase despues de ahora?_

pensaron sin saberlo, los dos al mismo tiempo.


End file.
